New Nemisis, New friend
by LordParagon
Summary: My story of the Dragonball ZGT with two of my own characters in the fray! Updated: Chapter 5 is up, it is my take of the Cell saga from Before he absorbs 18 to just before the games!
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

Chapter 1

A New Threat

It was a few days after Vegeta was defeated and the Earth saved, Gohan was studying in his room and looked up to see a shooting star. '_Wow, Pretty!_' He went to go see, when he heard a familiar voice. "GOHAN! Get back to your studies this instant!" Gohan jumped back to his chair quickly, fearing the wrath of his mother, Chi Chi. Elsewhere, Goku and Krillin looked up into the night sky from the hospital house and saw the falling star. "Goku" Krillin said "I have a bad feeling, something is going to happen soon" Goku looked up, then looked at his little friend and smiled. "It's probably you thinking of just the thought of you going into space… don't worry, you will be fine!" Elsewhere, the shooting star hits the ground, causing a small creator to show on the face of the Earth. The small space craft emerged out of the smoke, slowly opening, a young man stepped out of it, looking at his surroundings he knew this was the right planet, he tracked Vegeta's ship here, though it was gone, Nappa's was still here, the young man grumbled and walked through the smoke into the unknown.

It has now been a few months since Trunks came from the future, warning the Z fighters of the impending danger of the Androids. Many adventures has happened since then, Cooler coming to Earth, The Z fighters travelling to New Vegeta only to face the legendary Super Sayian Brolli. But there is another threat to planet Earth and the Z fighters… one that has been building right under their noses.

Bulma was watching the TV, as she usually did in the evenings when Trunks was asleep, Vegeta again was training in the Anti-Gravitational room. 'Your programme has been interrupted for some breaking news!' "What the hell! What is so important?" Bulma shouted at the TV. She watched as a reporter stood in a city… but something was wrong. "Tor Terrat here, I am in the centre on East City, where millions of inhabitants and visitors have seemingly been killed." Bulma spat out her tea, she hadn't heard of such things happening since the time she was on Namek and Freiza killed almost all of them. "the cause of all the wounds are unknown, it seems as if they where hit by a small explosion… but such a thing is unheard of! More on this as it develops!" Bulma got on the phone to Goku. "Goku, turn to channel 81! Quickly!" Goku turned on the TV and watched the report before shouting "This isn't possible! The androids are not supposed to be here for a few more years! Ah! I'll be right over!" No sooner as Bulma put the phone down, Goku stood behind her, with an almost sleeping Gohan by his side. "We should get the others and check this out…"

Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Yamcha landed in the city, it was a wasteland now… buildings destroyed, people lay dead on the floor. Suddenly Piccolo and Tien landed. Goku looked at them and said "Good of you to join us" Piccolo nodded "I heard what had happened and learned you came here, I saw Tien on the way here… what is the situation?" Vegeta looked at a body in front of him, putting his hand out as if to blast it "They look as if they where blasted… but I am not aware of others with such powers..." Tien nodded "We split up to find the culprit?" Goku nodded "He wont be far… I sense that this was purposely done to get our attention…" Yamcha seemed a little scared, but then said "Erm…well, we should go in teams then!" Vegeta turned to him and said "Don't even think about coming with me! I go alone!" Piccolo walked forward "Me too…" Goku looked at Yamcha and said "You stay with Krillin and Tien, Gohan comes with me" The three of them nodded.

Goku and Gohan wondered the city, disgusted at what they saw… this person gave no mercy to anyone, not even children. They heard a noise andd checked the building where it came from, to see the reporter from the TV, "Please don't hurt me!" he said Goku walked toward him "Don't worry… we are here to…" Suddenly the roof crashed in on the reporter, crushing him under the rubble, on top of it stood a young man, Goku seemed taken back by this person, if it wasn't for a few other features about him, he would look like a Super Sayian! He had medium length gold hair, which seemed semi-spiked up, weather it was because of his power or something from birth, he didn't know. Regular build, but it was his eyes that drew Goku's attention, they where a deep blue, but when he looked into him, he got the feeling this person was cold and merciless… no doubt this was they guy he was looking for… but, for some reason, Goku could not sense his power level! The young man smiled coldly, before firing a blast at Goku, catching him off guard, sending him into the building opposite, Gohan looked where his dad lay, he floored his dad with one blast, when he turned back, he was right in front of him, he had jumped at Gohan, he smiled, just as he hit Gohan to the side. He fled just as the other Z warriors made it. Piccolo helped Goku up "Are you alright?" Goku stood up "Oww! That guy is strong…" Vegeta grunted "That power level… how come I couldn't sense it?" Yamcha looked at Vegeta and said "What? You couldn't sense it? I could!" Krillin, Tien and Piccolo also acknowledged they could sense this guy. Vegeta grumbled "odd… how come Kakarot, his son and I could not sense him?" Goku shook his head "Beats me… but he is dangerous… we have to catch him!" Piccolo sighed "He will come for you… now he knows what you look like, he will find you… this much I know…" Goku seemed a bit nervous about this, but at least it meant others wouldn't have to die to get their attention.

The young man levitated in mid air in a cave not far from the city, suppressing his power level to the very minimum. His arms spread out a feint glow of energy surrounding him, his face showed trouble, as is he was struggling with something, seemingly frustrated, it looked as if whatever struggle was taking place, he was losing. He opened his eyes, they flashed red for an instant and smiled evilly. "The time… is now…" he said to himself.

It has been a week since the young male last showed up, the Z warriors trained everyday in case he showed up once more. Vegeta decided he wanted to train elsewhere, in private, so that no one could disturb him. He was throwing punches and kicks into the air quickly, he was in the same area he was defeated in by Kakarot… this place brought out his anger, something he felt would help with his training. He felt as if he was being watched, but couldn't sense a power level, when he realised just what was going on… he was here… somewhere, hiding from him. "Show yourself you ungrateful cur!" Vegeta shouted. He heard a laugh, which echoed through the canyons before hearing a voice "Prince Vegeta is it? Last of the Sayain bloodline with noble blood…" Vegeta seemed taken back by this, how did he know who and what he was. "Who are you? What are you?" He heard the laugh again "My name and what I am is unimportant… just know that I have been hunting you and your kind down… only to find you and one other Sayain alive! So… now I come to extract revenge!" Before Vegeta could say anything, he was hit in the back of the head by his foe with a backhand strike. Vegeta stumbled, but regained his footing, when he looked up, he saw who he was fighting, just as he struck vegeta in the stomach and then kicked him into the air. Vegeta stopped in the air and looked down at the canyons. "So, you want to play it like that huh? Fine!" Vegeta stuck out his arm "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fired his special move at the canyons blowing them to kingdom come! He looked around, knowing that his foe was not hit with that attack. He looked behind him, only to see his adversary floating there behind him! Vegeta seemed angry "Why can't I sense you?" He asked angrily. The young man laughed then said "I think I'll enlighten you on that fact… my race was wiped out by you Sayain's many years ago, we where once a warrior race, much like yours… only you couldn't detect our power levels… making us a threat to you, despite us being a peaceful race! You sayain's attacked, killing all who lived on my home planet, before blowing it up!" Vegeta grumbled "Well, your fault for being you then eh?" The man gave an angry looked on his face, quickly kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, then elbowing him in the back, sending him crashing to the floor, he then held his held his left hand to his right shoulder, while at the same time placing his right hand to rest his left elbow on. "You wish to piss me off, fine!" He pulled the right side of his body back, a small energy ball formed in his left hand, almost touching his shoulder. He then swung to the left a bit, so his body faced the area Vegeta was lying down, at the same time as his body swung, his left arm pivoted on his right hand, until it also faced the floor "Star Screamer!" He then fired the energy ball, which instantly grew almost 20 times its original size when fired, it hit the ground and Vegeta as he was getting up. The young man looked down at his handy work, proud of what he had just done, before flying off. Vegeta got up… he was severely wounded, that attack was strong, but not strong enough to kill a warrior such as Vegeta looked to the sky and swore revenge!


	2. Chapter 2: Ally or Foe?

Chapter 2

Ally or foe?

Piccolo sensed the energy levels given off by that fight, to Goku, it must have seemed as though Vegeta was just training, but to him, he knew of this other person and could sense his power level, he was heading to Goku's location. Although it would be futile, he knew if Goku could sense Piccolo in a fight, it would warn him somehow and buy him time to prepare. The young man stopped in front of Piccolo seemingly surprised that someone else stood in his way "You are no Sayain, but I will destroy you if you stand in my way…" Piccolo took of his weighted cloak and turban, throwing them to the ground below, "I don't know who you are, but you killed innocent people unremorsefully, for that you cannot be forgiven" The young male grunted "I do as I please, no one can stop me and you are a fool to think you can… I shall give you credit though… you are brave" The man hunched over a bit "But bravery cannot save you!" He started powering up, his hair started standing on more of an end, Piccolo couldn't help but notice the similarities between this warrior and the Super Sayain's. Piccolo proceeded to power up himself. After they had finished, the male looked at Piccolo and said "Your power level is surprising… I didn't think a non sayain could get this high… I congratulate you…" He stood tall now "But again, you will not stop me…" He charged at Piccolo, both of them quickly exchanging punches and kicks.

Goku stopped training with Gohan. "What is it dad?" Gohan asked. Goku looked at his son and said "Gohan… go home quickly… it is too dangerous now…" Gohan seemed confused but trusted his father and flew home. Goku stood there alone '_Don't get hurt too bad Piccolo…_' he said to himself.

Piccolo and his unknown opponent where still trading punches, suddenly he backed off. "Hah… hah… impressive. You lasted longer then I though!" Piccolo was weakened, but did not wish to show this. The man he was facing was strong, very strong and this is him holding back! Piccolo decided that he did not want to be defeated, if he would fight until he could no longer remain conscious. Piccolo put his finger to his head "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired this powerful attack at his unsuspecting opponent, it was I direct hit, but it only fazed him. Piccolo's opponent laughed "Well… that was better then Vegeta's attack… but still" he charged at Piccolo kicking him into the air, he then shot to the ground as Piccolo was trying to stop flying upwards "Here's an attack of my own!" He went into a Kamehameha position, powering up an energy ball. "Sky Cleaver!" He fired a Kamehameha type wave but instead of firing it straight he fired it at to his side and dragged it horizontally in a rainbow shape across his body, aiming into the air. Piccolo stood no chance, the beam cut him in half from the torso. Piccolo's lower body disintegrated in the beam, whilst his upper body fell to the ground. His opponent came towards him and said "You are alive I see… I take it you regenerate unless I destroy every bit of you… but you are not my target…" Piccolo looked up at him "… My name is Kain… and I am here to wipe the Sayain's from the face of the galaxy, then… to take my place as rightful ruler of the universe!" he started laughing manically. Piccolo found this odd, his personality changed during that speech. He went from a noble warrior to crazed maniac… how strange. This Kain flew off towards Goku.

Elsewhere…

Another spaceship landed, in the same area as the first one a few years ago. Another figure came out, he had deep blue eyes, semi long length silver hair, which flowed elegantly down nehind him, the front combed to each side. He had a scar crossing his right eyebrow going across from the side of his temple to a little bit up his forehead, his facial structure looks that of the one who landed here before and wearing almost the exact same clothing, except he wore a cape with it. "It is time my friend..." He put his hand to his head, detecting power levels, one was slowly gathering its strength, it seemed weakened another strong one was almost fully depleted, the two biggest ones where getting closer to eachother. "Kain…" he powered up and flew towards the eventual meeting point of these two large powers.

Goku looked in the direction where Piccolo's faint power level was coming from, his attacker would be coming from this direction. He was right, no sooner then 10 seconds later, his opponent came before him. Kain landed on the floor in front of Goku, looking at him in the eyes. "So, you are the other Sayain…" Goku nodded "My name is Goku…" Kain shook his head "Goku… not a very sayain name…. no matter, I know you are sayain" Goku got into a defensive stance "What do you want with Earth?" Kain laughed "I don't want anything with it… yet... I am going to do the same to you as your race did to mine! I will kill you and any other sayain's, then blow up this planet!" Goku then said "But there are innocent people here!" Kain then spat back "My people where innocent, but it didn't stop you!" he charged at Goku, attempting an attack, but Goku teleported out of the way. Goku attacked him from behind, making him stumble, before Goku could follow up though, he back flipped into the air, he then said "Ah, impressive" He fired his 'Star Screamer', Goku moved out the way and fired a blast back, which Kain dodged "Most impressive…" Kain then opened his left hand and produced shurikens of energy and started throwing them one at a time at Goku, who dodged every one of them, much to Kain's anger. His eyes glew red and started firing eye lasers at Goku, Goku then teleported behind him , then knocking him down, he landed on his feet and attempted a 'Sky Cleaver' but Goku teleported behind him again and punched him a few times, making him fall back, they then both shot into the air. Kain grew angry "I have had enough of this!" he leaned over at a 30 degree angle, seemingly looking down towards the planet, Goku didn't like the feel of what he was going to do next, so he shot down to the floor. Kain held his hands out a few inches from his chest, facing eachother, in the gap between them, an energy ball of immense power appeared. He pulled his arms back "MEGA…" Goku seemed to know what would happen next… Kain then pushed his hands forward, shoving the energy ball forward "FLARE!" He pushed it forward, firing a beam attack which connected itself onto the mass energy ball into a high powered fast moving beam attack.

Goku knew he had to stop this before it hit the planet. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" he fired his patented ki attack to collide with this one. They pushed against eachother, neither really giving way. Kain smirked "Heh… allow me to show you a little trick…" Goku seemed confused. "Lapiz Laser!" Four thin beam attacks suddenly shot from his back and towards Goku, Goku prepared for the worst when suddenly, four separate blast attacks shot them down. Kain looked to see who did it, doing so, he stopped his beam attack, then having to avoid Goku's attack. "Who dares…" Kain shouted until he saw who was there. "Kain… it has been a while…" Kain growled "Serrath… How dare you!" Serrath tutted "Kain, why?" Kain growled again "Star Screamer!" Serrath then mirrored that attack, but it other way around, holding his right elbow in his left hand and performing the attack with the right hand "Star Screamer!" The attacks cancelled eachother out, when Serrath looked, Kain was gone. Serrath then came down to Goku, who seemed out of breath "Are you alright?" Goku nodded "Just a little surprised… if I knew his power level, I would be able to detect what he would be doing… but I cant" Serrath smiled, "I can help with that… if you have noticed, you can't detect mine either…" Goku was speechless "You re of the same race?" Serrath laughed "We are not of pure origin, otherwise me and him would look the same…" I shall explain it all with your friends… one is fine, the other is wounded, but his regeneratory powers will help him." Goku breathed a sigh of relief. Serrath stood up "Do you have somewhere where we can go?" Goku nodded, "Yeah, Kami's lookout… ill take you there, then ill get the others!" Goku grabbed Serrath and used his Instentantion Transmition technique.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Chapter 3

Explanations

On Kami's lookout, the Z warriors, Chi Chi, Bulma, Master Rochi, Kami and Mr. Popo stood around the man from space who sat on a chair relaxing. "My name is Serrath… I am a cross bloodline of Soryan and Karchartans… there was a brief alliance between the two races, in which my mother and father met… she left with him when he returned to their planet" Vegeta interrupted "And these races are?" Serrath laughed "I am not surprised you had not heard of them Vegeta… you where not even born when the war took place… Soryan are a scientific race, always improving on themselves, best technology in the galaxy… which is why Freiza never destroyed them, they had their uses…" Vegeta nodded "And the others… the Karchartans where a secretive warrior race with the ability to hide their power levels from anyone, even those with scouters… but Freiza found their home planet and sent the Sayain's after them… it was a massacre…" Gohan interrupted "What about that other one? Is he like you?" Serrath laughed, "No… he is different… he is a mix of Karchartan, Human and… Sayain…" Vegeta scoffed "Impossible!" Serrath looked at Vegeta "Notice his hair… know of nay other race like that?" Vegeta growled. Goku seemed confused "So… explain how that works…" Serrath nodded, "From what he told me, his mother was human, his father was a clone created by a scientist long ago who mixed the blood of two different, yet compatible warriors together… however, it would not live long, so he found a mate for it human, and they had a child… he was that child…" Piccolo seemed discussed "HE was an experiment?" Serrath nodded… "I shall tell you all of how we came to be here"…

_Our elder found a young baby in an escape pod and brought it back to our village. He had a name tag on is wrist 'Kain', so they kept that name. I was only a baby as well at this time. We raised him in our village, the two of us where the most accomplished fighters due to out heritages and became good friends_… I was more of a tactician, Kain was something else… his power was beyond anything we had seen. We trained with eachother, learning attacks, counters… which is why you saw us use the same attack… something we both develop. _Kain and Serrath sparring with eachother, Serrath took advantage of a weak point in Kain's defences, Kain countered with a volley of blast attacks, followed by them both doing their own respected "Star Screamer's" _We where the protectors of that village, no, our whole world… but a night 10 earth years ago…

_It was a rainy night, the elder came in to our sparring area and asked us "Will you do something for the sake of this planet?" Kain looked at me and I at him, we then looked at the elder and said "Of course we would!" The elder seemed happy, he then said "Good, you are our only defence against this threat… a demon has come to this planet and is living in the hills, it will undoubtfully come after us soon, we need you to get rid of it before it gets rid of us!" The two of us nodded and ran to the mountains. The villagers tended not to come here, but now more then ever they avoided the place. "I can feel the evil in this place" I said, Kain stepped forward "Lets get this over with…" We went into the cave at the base of the mountain and saw this demon… it had no physical form and jumped at me… Kain got in the way though and it absorbed itself into him. He was unconscious for many weeks, we didn't think he would live. But he pulled through, he said nothing though… I sensed something was wrong with my friend… Two weeks later, when I was out making errands to the main city, I come back to see the village destroyed, I flew back to the main city, only to see Kain… "Mega Flare!" He destroyed everything… I challenged him to a fight, but he fled in a spacecraft…_

"He is now on Earth as it is the place of his mother… he, or the demon inside him, wants to take away any place he may call home…" Piccolo nodded "I see… so this demon is manipulating him" Serrath smiled "Exactly… I came here to help him suppress this demon so he can be his old self again… but I don't know if it will be possible…" Goku nodded, putting his hand on Serrath's shoulder "We will find a way" Serrath smiled. "If you wish, I can show you just how to detect power levels which use a technique to stay hidden…" Everyone agreed with this statement quickly.

Kain stood at the bottom of Kami's Tower, he knew they where all up there, he could sense them. He flew away, he knew another encounter would take place, but if it was, it would be on his terms. As he flew away, he closed his eyes, thinking of what may take place in the not to distant future. He opened his eyes, then flashed red for a small moment, smiling intently, his plan was simple; either they die, or he does, it doesn't matter who in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two races i brought into this are pronounced like this...

Soryan (Sho-rye-ahn) & Karchartan (Car-chart-han)

These chapters may seem lack-luster at the moment, but bettwr things are to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

Chapter 4

Encounter

Serrath stood up, breathing a sigh of relief, it had taken longer then he had thought to get the Z fighters to be able to detect his power, but they eventually got it. Serrath smiled "There… you are all done…" Vegeta looked at Serrath and said "There is no way your power level is higher then mine… there is some mistake there…" Serrath smiled at Vegeta "Then I shall show you… when we face Kain together" Goku nodded, "It will be good to see what you can do Serrath" He laughed at Goku's curiosity "Ah Goku… always looking for a challenge I see… well, this will be a big challenge… you must not hold back your power… you must use the power of a Super Sayain you have acquired" Goku nodded. He looked to the other Z fighters "If anyone else wishes to come, they will be welcomed, but I will not hold it against you if you don't come" at first no one said anything, Piccolo broke the silence "I would come… but I am still recovering from the last fight" Goku smiled at Piccolo "I know Piccolo, don't worry about it" Gohan stepped forward "I want to fight dad" Chi Chi now made herself known "No, absolutely not! Gohan you are too young for this" Gohan looked at his mum "But mom, I have got to! What is something goes wrong?" Chi Chi looked at Gohan and said "I don't want you to, what if something happens to you? Huh? What then?" Goku stepped in "Gohan will be fine, ill make sure of it!" Chi Chi knew she would not win this argument. "Arr! Fine… but if Gohan gets hurt, so help me Goku…" Goku backed off a little bit "Don't worry!" Serrath stepped between the two "Sort this out later… he is waiting for us…" Vegeta grumbled '_Am I to be made a show of again? Ha! I'll prove I am the strongest warrior in the galaxy!_' Serrath looked at Vegeta, without saying a word, he flew out of the lookout and waited for the three Sayain's to follow. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta followed Serrath, who was leading the way to where Kain awaited their arrival.

On the way to where they could sense Kain, Gohan asked Serrath a question. "What type of get up is that, the one you and your friend wear?" Serrath smiled "Very curious aren't you little one?" Gohan nodded. Vegeta looked over the Serrath and said "It looks like some sort of armour, like sayain's wore" Serrath nodded "That is because it is the traditional battle wear of the Karchartan race wore… not as you sayain's didn't need strong armour and only wore it for uniform purposes… the Karchartans wore this for protective purposes, so they could repel weak attacks" he replied, showing them his get up. He wore a black bodysuit, white boots with a black trimming, a small silver utility belt and white chest armour with black trimmings. It looked like the armour Vegeta wore on his first trip to Earth, except different colour schematics. "Our armour does look similar" Serrath said after stopping to show them, "They where all designed by the same race… the Soryan's. They had a mutual agreement between the Sayain's and Karchartans to stay out of their war" Vegeta nodded "Much good that did them!" Serrath grumbled.

It took sometime, but Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Serrath landed on an island away from the rest of the world, Kain was here, they could sense him, suddenly they heard a laugh. "So… you have learned to detect my power level… interesting…" Kain showed himself to the four warriors. "Allow me to show you just how powerful I can be!" His hair stood on end a little bit more, his eyes glowing red, his muscles expanding a little, making his armour move out a little. He looked up at the four warriors who stood in front of them before saying "I am tired of making excuses for this host's actions… I care not for what you sayain's did, I just enjoy destroying everything! There is no use in keeping the charade now Serrath here told you of me" Goku smiled "Well, now, we gave you the opportunity to show your power, allow us to show you mine!" Goku suddenly turned Super Sayain, Kain seemed a little shocked my this, "An ascended sayain? Hmm, I thought that would not be possible… this changes everything…" Kain smiled "I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb" Serrath stepped forward "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Serrath started charging up at an alarming rate, his silver hair flowing in the gusts given off by his energy. Kain looked at his friend and said "My my, you have gotten stronger!" Vegeta and Gohan used the time at hand to power up as well, while Kain's attention was drawn, Vegeta attacked, Kain was taken by surprise, he did not think someone like Vegeta could do that, he turned around to look at him "You shouldn't have done that!" Gohan tried to attack from the side, but Kain grabbed his leg and threw him at Vegeta "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice? Never!" He fired a blast attack, Gohan and Vegeta moved out of the way of it before it hit. Goku then attacked Kain, he had to defend against Goku because of his current power, there was no way to avoid him. After a while, he navigated himself and Goku near Gohan and fired a blast at Goku's son. Goku teleported down to save him, just as Kain turned around, Serrath charged at him with a flying kick, which caught Kain in the face, making his flip backwards, Kain countered by back flipping, at the angle he was at, he caught Serrath in the back of the head with a kick. As he recovered from that, Vegeta started firing volleys of ki blasts, Gohan, Goku and Serrath joined in, smoke billowed around Kain. After 5 minutes of that, they all stopped to see what had happened. When the smoke dissipated, Kain was there, with a circular energy barrier around him, he smiled "My turn he" he said. He tensed up, suddenly, they where all being drawn to him, he was using a gravitational pull, probably created by the energy barrier to draw them in, despite their efforts, they where drawn towards it, as soon as they where close, he attacked "Giga Gravitation Field!" He expanded his barrier to the point where it absorbed his enemies into it, then releasing a lot of energy within the barrier, injuring all those inside, including himself.

Tien and Piccolo stood at the end of Kami's lookout. Bulma was very irritated, "Hey you two! What is going on!" Tien broke from his concentration and said "Things don't look good… they where holding him off for a while, but he just got a major hit in on all of them…" Krillin gulped "How can we face that if they can't!" Piccolo, still with his eyes closed said "We wont… defeat is not their plan, but neither is victory…" Yamcha seemed confused "What does THAT mean?" Piccolo grunted "You shall see" Tien closed his eyes and re-joined Piccolo at the tip of the lookout.

Goku and Serrath quickly recovered from that unorthodox attack, Serrath looked at Goku and said "I need time to prepare my attack, Gohan is hurt and Vegeta can't do much at this moment, it is up to you Goku!" Goku nodded, and rushed at Kain, who was recovering from his own energy outburst himself. Goku thought to himself whilst fighting '_He doesn't seem concerned about his won well being… wait a second… that's it!_' Goku shoulder barged Kain back and teleported away, but still enough so he could hear what he would say. "You are not Kain… are you?" Kain looked at him and said "What are you talking about?" Goku continued with what he was saying "From what I remember, Kain was a fun loving, honourable fighter… you are not him, so what should I call you then?" Kain seemed confused "huh, wha- I…" Goku was successful, he was confused! Kain roared "Your tricks wont work on me!" He charged at Goku, poth of them trading quik punches and kicks, while doing this Kain shouted "I am demon! You will fear me and you will die!" He knocked Goku back, but Goku just smiled "You are no demon… you'r a monster hiding within the body of an honourable warrior… and its time you let him go!" Kain looked down, Serrath's power was swelling, it was now more powerful then his! Serrath stood on a rocky pillar, his arms spread apart, energy visibly swirling around him, he looked up at Kain and said "I am sorry my friend…" He slammed his hands together, then turning them so one faced the sky and another the ground, he slowly separated them, on the lower hand, was an energy ball, he broguth it close to his chest, closing his second hand on the other side of his attack, "Shining Star!" He then pushed his hands forward, causing one beam attack to fire, unlike most beam attacks the front was giving way, so looking straight at it, made it look like an 8 pointed star was being fired by a beam. Kain again put of an energy barrier to help defend against this, suddenly he heard the other three. "Kamehameha!" "Galick Gun!" "Masenko-ha!" four separate attacks hit his energy field, the three attacks where weakening it, the 'Shining Star' broke through it, hitting the defenceless Kain, causing him to fall to the ground.

The four of them, scathed and hurt from the fight surrounded the almost lifeless body of Kain, he was alive, he was still breathing. Serrath pit his hand on Kain and whispered "Kain… you are strong… you can control this thing within you…" Kain started moving a bit "Contain it!" Kain's eyes opened, they where red but, he was struggling against an unseen force, Kain roared out in pain… his deep voice was changing to that of normal tone… whatever Serrath said subconsciously or done, it seemed to have worked… as soon, the evil within his eyes had gone and once he stood up, he did not attack. He looked at Serrath and said "I… I am sorry for what I have done my friend…" Serrath shook his head and said "You could not control your actions" Kain walked to Goku, Gohan and Vegeta and said "I can never thank you enough for what you have done here for me… I will repay you for this, you have my word… but I think it is best I hide away for a while… to avoid attention that my actions would have caused" Kain turned his back to them, looking over his shoulder he said "I beg the forgiveness of you and your friends… but I do not deserve it until I earn it… that time will come soon enough" Within a second, he was gone. Gohan ran to chase after him, but Goku stopped him "Leave him be Gohan…" Gohan looked at his dad, "B-but why?" Serrath walked forward "because he needs time to come to terms with what he has done… he cannot do that whilst around people…" Vegeta grunted, Serrath hovered in the air a little "I must go train… I shall be back when you next need me" Serrath then flew off in the opposite direction to Kain. Goku waved "Goodbye friend… we shall meet again!" Vegeta decided to fly back to the lookout without Goku and Gohan, Gohan waved along with his father, watching as a new friend flew over the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there is the introduction story for my cherecters... there is alot about their past left unexplained, but that will come to rise in future chapters. I am currently in the middle of writing the chapters based around the Cell Saga. I will be making changes in appearance for both characters, mainly their cloathing, lol! R&R please and i shall update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Return of Kain and Serrath

Chapter 5

Cell Saga: Return of Kain and Serrath

Cell had arrived and was terrorising planet Earth, he had killed thousands. He had escaped from Piccolo, who had merged with Kami. He then set his sights on the androids. He had successfully absorbed Android 17# from then, he had easily defeated Android 16# and was looking for Android 18#, but the search proved difficult, due to intervention from Tien. The story goes on from here…

Goku and Gohan where sitting, waiting for their turn in the hyperbolic time chamber, when Goku sensed a powerful power level heading towards Cell. Gohan could sense it too, but ddint know who it was "What is it dad?" Gohan asked, Goku smiled "An old friend has decided to show himself once again" Gohan tried sensing again "Oh, it… its him!" Piccolo seemed shocked as well "His power has increased a lot since we last met!" Goku nodded "Yes it has Piccolo… lets see what he can do, huh?" Piccolo nodded.

Cell could sense someone coming towards him, so he stopped blowing up cities in the search for 18# to see who it was. Cell was smiling _'Oh, who could it be… Trunks? Maybe Vegeta… hah, how fun!_' However, it was an unfamiliar person who hovered before Cell, "Who are you?" Cell asked this warrior. Cells opponent looked at him "My name is Serrath… protector of the planet Soryai… you must be Cell… I must say, you are quite strong… how unoriginal it must be to know that strength comes for that of the others…" Cell growled at this remark, "How dare you insult me!" Serrath smiled "Well, lets see what you will do about it!" For a while, they hovered there, just staring at eachother, neither making a move, after a gust of wind blew between them, they both charged at eachother, throwing punches and kicks at eachother before backing off. Cell laughed and said "Well, you are a strong one, I think I will enjoy this…" Serrath didn't say a word, instead he prepared an attack, he created two energy balls in each hand, then slamming his hands together over his head to make a single energy ball. He looked at Cell and said "Enjoy all you want…" he ball started glowing at a faster rate "Shimmering Rain!" Serrath threw the energy ball above Cell, when it detonated on itself, causing small, yet powerful beam attacks to literally rain down on Cell. Serrath looked at Cell, who now didn't seem amused "That hurt!" Cell shouted, he stuck out one hand "Big Bang Attack!" Cell fired Vegeta's trademark blast attack at Serrath, who darted out of the way, then performing his version of the 'Star Screamer' attack, which Cell just knocked out of the way. Cell yawned, tauntingly, "I though this would be fun… but now you are just boring me…" Serrath smiled "Then ill give you something to be excited about" He powered up a little bit, then looked at Cell and said "After this you will wish you where never created!" Cell smirked at this remark, before he realised what Serrath was doing... "Shining Star!" Serrath performed this quicker then he did in the past, Cell put his hands together "Tri Beam-HA!" Cell fired Tein's signature attack, which collided and negated Serrath attack. Cell laughed at Serrath "Is that all you got?" Serrath grumbled, then smiled "Well… you are better then I had first anticipated… I will be back Cell!" Cell smirked "Oh no, you are not getting away!" Serrath smiled "Oh, I think I will…" Cell then sensed Vegeta and Trunks heading this way "Huh, back-up?" Serrath smiled "I shall leave you to them… Chao!" He then darted off, Cell begun to chase him, but he soon detected 18#'s presence… he remembered his goal of perfection and decided not to chase his opponent.

Cell was successful in absorbing 18#, thanks in part to Vegeta, with his perfect form achieved, he wasted no time in defeating Vegeta and Trunks. Instead of killing them though, he decided to hold a tournament so that the Earths strongest warriors could face him before their untimely demise… however, this did not stop one warrior from taking a shot at him.

Cell was flying round, looking for a suitable place for he tournament to be, there where a few locations he picked out first, one of which was a small island east from the mainland, however, he detected a power level down there quite a high one too. "Oh joy, some sort of challenge…" Cell dropped down to the island and followed the trail to the power source until he saw a man in similar amour to that of Vegeta, yet its colour was different. The warrior turned to face Cell and said "You are not welcome here Cell, leave this place at once…" Cell laughed "Who are you to give me orders?" The man turned round "I am Kain, I will be taking part in this tournament of yours…" Cell smiled "Interesting… however, I am not sure you qualify. I have seen the other fighters fight, yet I have never heard of you…" Kain smirked, "Well… then maybe we should have a little one on one… you can see weather I 'qualify' or not…" Cell smirked "As you wish…" They stood there staring at eachother for a while "I shall let you make the first move" Cell told Kain. Kain spread his arms and legs apart, the firing his 'Lapis Laser" , which Cell dodged, only to get a stiff kick to the face, followed by a barrage of punches then a roundhouse kick. Cell stumbled back "Impressive, that caught me of guard… but you wont do so again!" Kain made energy shurikens and threw them at Cell, who countered with a Destructo Disk, which smashed through each shuriken, Kain dodged it and was almost caught by a punch from Cell. They again stood facing eachother. Kain smirked, much to Cell's irritation, Cell charged at Kain, only to get caught with a knee to the gut, then an elbow to the back of the neck, sending him to the ground. Kain fired his 'Star Screamer' at Cell. One the smoke had cleared, Cell was standing there, the blast had ontl caused a small scratch on his chest. Kain seemed shocked, how could he take that attack and come out with just a mark? Cell fired a 'Spirit Ball' at Kain, who for 5 minutes made an attempt to get away. Before deciding he had had enough and created an energy barrier, Kain laughed at Cell and shouted "Lets see how you handle this!" He then expanded his barrier whilst drawing in Cell, he performed his 'Giga Gravitation Field' Cell again, stood there, barely phased, granted, Kain had learned how to control the outburst so it didn't not hurt himself, it did not do what he had planned. Cell hovered above him and said "Congratulations… I deem you worthy to take part in this tournament… however, this shall not be the place for it!" Cell shot into the air, then firing a 'Galick Gun' at the island, blowing it up. He knew Kain was not in the blast radius when the island exploded and smiled knowing he would have a good challenge from some of Earth's finest warriors.

Kain flew to Kami's lookout, where Goku, Gohan and Serrath stood. Kain shook his head "I did my best, but I was not good enough… you where not at your full power" Serrath put his hand on Kain's shoulder "It was a fine effort my friend" Kain smiled "Who is in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now?" Kain looked at Goku, "Vegeta and Trunks are in there again, you can go in with Serrath after they are done" Kain nodded "I would like that" A few hours later, Vegeta and Trunks came out, Kain looked at Vegeta and said "Hmm… so you finally became a Super Sayain… well done…" Vegeta grunted as Kain and Serrath walked past for their years worth of training. A day had passed, Kain and Serrath walked out, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo stood there waiting. They where all shocked… Kain's power level had not changed at all, while Serrath's had almost doubled, making him now stronger then Kain! Kain sighed and said "There is something wrong, nether the less, I shall play my part accordingly" They all took off, the Cell games where about to begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kain's power level has remained the same throughout this story, dispite all the raining he has done... but why? How come he cannot grow stronger?

How will the Cell Games differ with two other fighters ready to take part? well, i guess you'll have to wait to find out... all i can say is, you will be suprised how much diffrent the ending of the games would be! R&R and see you at the next chapter!


End file.
